


Attention Please...?

by dianamin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Group AU, Jealousy, M/M, Mommy Seonghwa, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Some Fluff, bottom! Wooyoung, childish act, give me attention, hard work, mentions of dieting, needy Wooyoung, slight angst, top! San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamin/pseuds/dianamin
Summary: Not to be a whiny kid but Wooyoung NEEDED attention to live.OrWooyoung is pissed at San but that doesn’t stop him from getting undressed.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 174





	Attention Please...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all~ I’m back with a new one short (my third one this month). I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments I really appreciate it! Love~

Wooyoung was pissed, annoyed at his best friend. While he was keeping his annoyance to himself, anyone was able to tell he was in a bad mood. It just wasn’t his fault really!   
He worked so hard to achieve and maintain the role of sexy stage genius in Ateez. And San, he... he worked hard too! It was just that Wooyoung was supposed to be the sexy member. He prided himself in his performance skills a lot, as he didn’t usually get to sing as much. But now, everyone was calling San sexy on stage. Everyone was obsessed with his performance, mesmerised by his moves and facial expressions. No one paid attention to Wooyoung anymore and that pissed him off. Not to be a whiny kid but Wooyoung NEEDED attention to live. If he didn’t get it, he started to lose confidence in himself. If no one was praising his looks, he often started to hate his legs that were bigger than the other members’. He didn’t usually have a problem with it because everyone complimented him on his body. However, for the past few days he had to put himself on a diet due to his lowering self-confidence. He hoped that he would shine on today’s stage after he lost some weight. Unfortunately, it was San who, once again took the spotlight. 

He did feel bad for being annoyed at his best friend. After all, San was Wooyoung’s biggest fan and was hugely supportive of everything he did. But it was just Wooyoung’s personality to want to be in the centre of the attention... He suddenly missed his parents. Whenever he went home, they would always baby him and brag about him to their friends. He loved that so much. 

Sighting, he got out of the toilet stall where he’d been sitting for the past 5 minutes. The empty bathroom made him feel lonely. He felt thirsty for confirmation, attention and love from his friends.   
The corridor to the waiting room was busy but no one even glanced at him. He felt invisible and just walked straight with his head down. Arriving to his group’s room, he realised they were already in a heated discussion about their live stage that was going to be replayed to them. The group liked to watch themselves perform in order to get guidance on how they could improve.

Wooyoung was quite excited, he’d tried hard for this performance and his dance was the killing part! They were bound to mention him, right? Settling down on the ground next to Yunho, he grabbed the latter’s legs and cuddled against him. He was trying to throw shade at San, who knew Wooyoung didn’t often get close to people. Yunho himself was slightly surprised but lay his large hand on the younger’s hair. While Wooyoung wasn’t part of the conversation, he felt a little more relaxed by the touch and leaned into it. At that moment, the performance replay finally started to play. 

Wooyoung anticipated his part. He didn’t sing much in this song but he got the killing part so please may God let him be noticed today.   
When his part came, he focused hard on the screen, trying to find himself through the cameraman’s lens. To his disappointment, the camera lingered on him for just 1 second before moving to San, who wasn’t even singing in this part. 

Wooyoung’s shoulders dropped down and his head hung low. All his hard work for...this? It was so unfair! Why was this happening to him? Why was San getting all the spotlight once again? His anger reached higher summits when the members actually started to compliment San. The latter smiled and acted cute, something Wooyoung usually could not resist. Even Yunho got up and left his side, going to San’s. Wooyoung felt so let down. This might not have seemed like a big deal to others, but to him, it was one of the worst moments of his life. He started thinking there might just be something wrong with him. Maybe, he needed to turn to plastic surgery, more severe diets, more hours to practice... The problem must have come from something about him. It was his fault if he suddenly stopped standing out. He promised himself he would work harder and avoid San so he wouldn’t have to feel the embarrassment. 

It was now time to go to their next schedule, filming for a variety show. The manager gathered all of them and got them into their van. On the way to the car, San ran up to Wooyoung and held him from the side. Holding the nape of his neck as he usually liked to do. Wooyoung glanced to his side and couldn’t help but notice San looked taller today. It annoyed him again and he pulled away from the boy’s hold, leaving him behind. San stood there for a while, a little confused. 

Wooyoung was glad he didn’t say anything. He really did not want to talk at this moment. He was scared he would start crying any moment. He was feeling so vulnerable and lonely.   
Once in the van, he sat at the very back next to the window and put his headphones on. Closing his eyes, he pulled a hoodie over his face and pretended to fall asleep. He wondered if the members could tell that he was upset. If yes, why was no one approaching him? Why did no one care? What did Wooyoung do wrong? He was just a boy who tried hard and wanted to be recognised for it. He wanted friends to laugh at his jokes and cuddle him when he was asleep. Small tears dropped from his eyes as he did his best to hide his sad face. Thankfully, Seonghwa sat next to him. He knew the older boy was trustworthy and reliable, Wooyoung held a lot of affection for his members. Seonghwa was like his mom in the group, so it shouldn’t have surprised him when he quietly and secretly grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly. Wooyoung was thankful to his hyung. He rested his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder and appreciated the physical company during the ride. He eventually fell asleep, lulled by Seonghwa’s right hand going through his hair. 

Their next location was still far away so the manager had decided to make a stop for lunch. The manager got out and picked out some food for everyone, bringing it back to the car. He handed Wooyoung some rice balls and an egg sandwich “Enjoy your food boys”. Wooyoung stared at the food in his lap. He was really hungry. Yet, he decided against eating. He had to level up on his diet and become more attractive. He had to claim his sexy stage genius title back. His head fell back on Seonghwa’s shoulder and he decided to take a nap, blocking out the other’s voices with his headphones. 

For the next two days, he continued with his diet and almost doubled his practice hours. Everyone said they admired him and congratulated his efforts. He felt happier but he knew it was not enough yet. He hoped he could get more lines in their next title track, that would also mean more time at the front and more opportunities for him to shine. Until receiving their next song, he would keep working hard and achieve his goals. 

10 days later, they received their new title track. Wooyoung practiced hard and sang it with confidence to the producer. He got a lot of praises and compliments after the recording session. This time, he would get more lines for sure, seeing from the positive reaction!   
When they all gathered, ready for the line distribution announcements, Wooyoung was feeling good. Everything had been going well, he worked hard for this and hard work is always rewarded!

The producer started to speak up.  
“So for this song, vocals are going to be really important. As usual, Jongho and San will take the highest notes.” Everyone nodded. “This time around, I was really impressed by someone else’s vocals too. Congratulations Yeosang you worked hard! You will take verse 2 and 5.”   
The members applauded Yeosang who was beaming. He seemed so taken aback and full of happiness. The line distribution arrangement went on and Wooyoung’s name was not yet mentioned. The boy kept his chin up and nodded along with the rest. He wanted to look strong and keep his pride even though he was torn inside.   
“Wooyoung will sing the chorus ad-libs and pair with Seonghwa on this line.” 

Wooyoung nodded, not even registering what his part would be. He worked so hard so why? Why the hell was the world turning against him? He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw. When the meeting ended, he proceeded to run to the bathroom as fast as possible. Once inside, he finally exploded in tears. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He let out frustrated moans through his cries and even let a scream out. There was so much frustration built up inside him. He had worked so hard to no avail, he wanted to go crazy!   
When he heard the bathroom door open, he stopped everything and kept quiet. He hoped no one had heard him but that didn’t seem to be the case.

“Wooyoung? Is that you?” 

It was San’s voice. Wooyoung cursed himself, out of all people it was Choi San that had to come in. Seriously, what had Wooyoung done to deserve this? The person he tried to avoid was here and he couldn’t escape.   
He heard footsteps walk towards his stall and a knock was heard.

“Wooyoung I know you’re in here, let me in” he asked calmly. There was worry in his voice. Even though it was San, it did feel a bit nice that someone came to look for him. 

Wooyoung unlocked the door and sat back on the ground. He curled up against the wall and hid his face in his knees. San came in and sat next to him. He stayed silent for a while. There was no other sound in the bathroom. It was late at night and most workers had gone home, only some trainees still hanging around. 

“I’m sorry for earlier Wooyoungie, I didn’t know the line distribution would be so unfair. I’m sure you’ll get to be in the main dance killing parts though, right?” San was trying to make him feel better but it didn’t work.   
“That’s what I always told myself before. But this time I really thought I’d have improved. I’m such a loser.” He admitted some of his feelings, keeping his face hidden. 

San started to caress his hair and moved closer so that their bodies were touching.   
“Wooyoung, I’ve seen how hard you’ve practiced these past 2 weeks. I’m no producer but you deserve more lines. Hell, you could sing the whole song as a solo perfectly.”   
“Thank you...” Tears fell on his cheek again.  
“So I talked to the producer and asked him to hear you sing the song one more time. He agreed to listen if you can go back in now Wooyoung. Shall we?”

Wooyoung looked up at San, not bothering to hide his tear-strained face. He couldn’t believe San had convinced the producer for him. He whispered a small thank you and hugged him tightly. San hugged him back and dried the tears from Wooyoung’s cheeks. Wooyoung giggled, he felt so happy to be taken care of even if it wasn’t much.   
When he was about to get up, San grabbed him. One arm under his waist and the other under his knees before carrying him up in a princess-like position. Wooyoung hid his face in San’s shoulder, embarrassed from the position even though he still liked it. How could he ever have hated San? He was the sweetest to Wooyoung and protected him. 

“To the recording studio, my princess” he smiled at Wooyoung and gave a small kiss to his temple before carrying the boy all the way to the recording room. Wooyoung was so flushed. He hadn’t expected to feel so flustered but his heart was beating way too fast. San let him back on the ground before reaching the room, he stopped them next to a vending machine. When Wooyoung stood by himself, San kept an arm around his waist, forcing him close to him. Wooyoung’s lips were just a few centimetres away from San’s jaw. The grip on his waist was tight and strong, it almost felt possessive. With his other hand, San bought a hot chocolate from the vending machine. He opened it and offered it to a very flustered Wooyoung. 

“I know you’ve been starving yourself Wooyoungie. Drink this and it will smooth your voice, trust me.” Wooyoung nodded, not caring about his diet. San was holding him close and bought him a drink. When the hot liquid passed inside his throat, he realised how much he’d been lacking vitamins and minerals. Even if the drink wasn’t much, it gave him more energy and prepared him emotionally to impress their producer. 

In the recording room, San stayed until he was done. Wooyoung sang the song three times, nailing each of them. He forgot about everything that had been on his mind and just let himself enjoy the song. The producer complimented him again. “That was so good Wooyoung. I’m definitely going to make some updates to the line distribution. San, do you mind if I drop one of your parts and give it to Wooyoung? I also want to give him one of Seonghwa’s parts.”   
“No problem” San responded, smiling “Wooyoung sounded so amazing.” 

Wooyoung was in heaven. All these efforts did get rewarded in the end.  
He was so relieved that he cried on their way back to the dorm. He sobbed against San’s shoulder as he hugged the taller boy tightly. “Thank you so much Sannie... I’m sorry I’ve been so distant lately.”   
“Don’t apologise, I’m the one who made you uncomfortable Wooyoung”.  
“How do you- I mean no of course not!”  
“I saw how upset you’ve acted every time we watched our performances. I know your screen time was stolen away and put on me...” 

After hearing those words, Wooyoung pulled away from the embrace, face emotionless. What did San mean? He sounded so cocky, saying that he stole Wooyoung’s camera time. Okay, he knew San was good on stage but still, ‘be modest’, he thought. It annoyed him again. He was getting annoyed way too often lately, he wondered why. He briefly thought about telling San who was looking at him with a questioning look. At last, he decided it would make things weird between them, weirder than they already were. With a sight, he told San to just keep walking. He turned around, ready to go on his way but felt a hand grab his arm. He stopped but didn’t face his friend. 

“Wooyoung” 

Still no reaction. 

“Wooyoung” 

What did San even- 

“Wooyoung!”   
“San what-“

His words were cut off by San’s lips pressing on his. Wooyoung’s eyes widened but he didn’t pull away. The kiss only lasted for 1 second before San retreated and started to panic.

“Oh my god Wooyoung I’m- I’m so sorry shit I don’t know why I just did that” His face was all red and he shut his eyes tightly. He was obviously embarrassed and wary of Wooyoung’s reaction. Wooyoung had his mouth open from shock, San had completely taken him by surprise. His heart was beating fast and his head just wasn’t working. Only one thing came to his mind: he wanted to do it again. His body had liked the thrill of this sudden closeness that he’d been craving for weeks. Indeed, the past few weeks had been so busy that Wooyoung had no time to take care of himself and that was probably likely for San too. He stared at the taller boy who was hiding his face in his hands. Maybe this was a good idea? Maybe... this could actually become a thing? 

He wasn’t sure about how San felt about him. Was he also craving some human touch or did he maybe like Wooyoung? There was too much to think about and Wooyoung was too tired to make sense of things now. He reached for San’s hands and pulled them off his face. He looked at their intertwined hands for a while before moving his gaze up to San’s lips. He took one step closer and kissed him. It was nothing wild, he just let his lips rest on San’s for a few seconds. It was innocent, yet it felt so dangerous and forbidden. As if they could get caught any moment and everything would fall apart. 

San’s surprise seemed to go away after a few seconds and Wooyoung’s felt his lips starting to move against his. It was a nice feeling. San’s lips were soft and warm, he was kissing Wooyoung with so much care and so much focus. His arms brought Wooyoung closer and he intertwined his fingers behind his waist. A small moan left Wooyoung’s mouth once he felt their bodies pressing together. He thought he would feel tense and nervous but it was the complete opposite. He enjoyed this way more than expected. He decided that he loved it when San held his waist tightly. It made him feel wanted, cared for and loved. 

He brought his arms up around San’s neck and deepened the kiss. San’s moaned when he felt Wooyoung’s tongue against his and his hands gripped the other boy’s waist even tighter, earning another moan from Wooyoung. The kiss broke and they stared into each other’s eyes, not breaking the position. San’s pupils were dark and dilated, it was the first time Wooyoung saw this expression on him. He imagined he looked similar and wondered if San could tell he was turned on. Wooyoung licked his lips and broke the intense eye contact to bite San’s neck instead. He chose a spot under San’s jaw and started sucking on it, the taste of his skin was amazing. It was sweet and soft, just like his lips. It was driving Wooyoung crazy. San threw his head back to give Wooyoung a better access to his jaw. He was trying to contain his moans since they were still outside. Everything was so overwhelming. He had never expected Wooyoung to kiss him back and.... more. Although he wanted to take things slow, Wooyoung’s mouth on him made it impossible to process things. 

Frustrated by the slow reaction, Wooyoung bit hard on the skin he’d been sucking on. San let a pained moan out and he smirked. This was great revenge against San acting so cocky earlier. He bit again, harder this time. He expected the taller boy to move back but he instead moved his hands down to Wooyoung’s ass and pressed their crotches together. Wooyoung could feel his cock twitch inside his pants, he was quite sure his underwear was wet from pre-cum already. Curious to know whether San was hard too, he brought a hand down in between their bodies and searched for the feeling of San’s cock, hard against his jeans. When he finally felt it, a wave of surprise passed through him. San was so much bigger than he expected. He looked at the boy’s face, about to express his surprise but stopped once he saw how gone San looked. His head was thrown back, eyes closed tightly. His mouth was half-open, he was obviously trying hard to hold his moans back. Wooyoung swore he could see some drool around the corners of his mouth. The sight was hot, to say the least. His hickey was a large dark spot which looked very obvious against San’s white skin. He knew the makeup team would have a hard time covering it tomorrow, but he didn’t care. 

Seeming to notice Wooyoung had stopped his movements, San opened his eyes to look at him.   
“W-Wooyoung” he said, almost panting “We shouldn’t be doing this here”

Wooyoung looked around them. It was dark but they were still outside and there was a risk of people walking by. San was right but he didn’t want to stop. 

“Let’s take this somewhere else then” he replied to San. The boy’s eyes widened, looking shocked at what Wooyoung was suggesting. He wasn’t sure what it meant and how far the other intended to go. Although, In the heat of the moment it didn’t really matter. San would let him take him anywhere.   
Wooyoung realised his hand was still palming San’s cock through his pants and brought it back up to his shoulder. He tried to think of a place where they could go, the dorm wasn’t an option. Practice room? Changing room? Those didn’t sound ideal either. That’s when the lightbulb moment came to him, he’d just thought of the perfect place! He grabbed San’s hand and pulled him along, his jeans feeling tight. They walked to the dorms but didn’t go in. Wooyoung grabbed something from the letter box and dragged San to another place. He led them to a nearby carpark, where their group van stayed overnight. San looked shocked when he realised what Wooyoung was about to do and what he’d just stolen were the car keys.

Moving fast, Wooyoung unlocked the car and pushed San inside. Once the taller boy was sat on one of the seats, he locked the doors and sat on his lap, legs spread on each side. Wooyoung kissed San again, directly going in with his tongue. He rolled his hips against San’s and this time, they both didn’t have to hold back their moans. They continued to dry hump while making out, hands all over each other. Wooyoung was incredibly turned on, he hadn’t touched himself in weeks. San’s hands against his body was making him feel crazier than usual. Although he had wanted the other boy to want him, he was the one acting desperate and needing his touch so badly. Wooyoung didn’t care about anything else, he wanted to have sex tonight. And he wanted to feel the large cock he’d touched inside of him. With his urges clouding his mind, he got off San for a bit to strip naked. He took his shirt off before getting rid of his shoes and socks. Finally, he pulled his pants down, revealing how the pre-cum had wet his boxers. He could feel San’s eyes on him, almost drooling over Wooyoung’s body. He saw San’s hand move down to palm himself through his jeans, eyes locked on Wooyoung’s thighs. 

Wooyoung decided to just get rid of the underwear and go back to straddling San. He placed the boy’s hands on his body and went back to making out with him. Their kisses were getting sloppier and louder. San tried to push Wooyoung back and switch their positions but he didn’t let him. Wooyoung wanted to stay on top and do things at his pace, fast and needy. He took San’s right hand and directed his fingers to his ass. 

“Open me up San” he moaned next to his ear.   
“Wooyoung are you sure you want to do this?”   
“You better go all the fucking way. I’m sitting on this cock tonight.” Wooyoung hissed back, he needed something inside of him. He’d never felt such strong urges before and the fact that San was basically worshipping him made things so much hotter. 

He grabbed San’s hand to bring it back up to his mouth and started sucking three of his fingers. He coated them with enough saliva to get inside his ass for now. While he was sucking on San’s fingers, San seemed like he was finally about to lose his mind. “O-oh my god Wooyoung” he panted “The things you do to me you- you’re so fucking hot Jung Wooyoung so fucking hot” he kept repeating it and Wooyoung loved every bit of it. Watching San go crazy because of him was a show he wouldn’t get bored of anytime soon. He always suspected San was kind of into him. Even when they weren’t supposed to be doing fan service, San would stick to him all the time. He could never keep his hands off Wooyoung. So in all honesty, it didn’t come off as a big surprise when San had kissed him earlier. Wooyoung liked San too. He loved with best friends with him but he couldn’t deny he’d sometimes fantasised about them. San was hot too, just like himself. And two hot and (slightly) gay guys together all the time, well.... it’s not a big surprise it ended up like this right? 

“Oh my god San just push your fingers in already!” He complained loudly, San was too slow for his liking.   
“I don’t want to hurt you-“  
“You won’t! Do I have to spell it out for you? F-U-C-K M-E D-E-E-P-E-R! Ahh~” San pushed his fingers all the way in, catching Wooyoung off guard. The latter moaned loudly and closed his eyes to focus on the feeling of being stretched out. It felt so incredibly good already that he almost came just from the feeling. San noticed and brought a hand around the base of his cock to stall him. Wooyoung loved it. Both of San’s hands were touching him so intimately, he felt so vulnerable. He wanted to give himself to San and just let him take care of him because he knew he would do it well. But for tonight, he was going to be in control. 

Once he felt he was stretched enough, he got off San again to search through his bag. He caught a small bottle of lube that he usually kept in a secret pocket, he sometimes fingered himself when he was jerking off. He told San who almost choked when he imagined the sight. “Fuck Wooyoung” he moaned “This is all so fast I-I can’t tell whether it’s real or not”.   
“Trust me, it’s real Sannie” Wooyoung confirmed on his way back to San. He noticed that the latter was still fully dressed and that the crotch area looked very tight in his jeans. He got down on his knees, face to San’s crotch and started to unbutton the jeans. He wanted to see the cock he’d felt earlier. San was so hard his cock sprung out of the jeans so fast and hit Wooyoung’s face. It was clean looking with a slightly curved shape. Wooyoung’s mouth watered when he admired the cock in front of him. It was big but not too much, pre-cum was coming out from the tip and had stained Wooyoung’s face when it came out. The sight turned him on so much he felt he was about to cum just from looking at it. 

Not able to resist his urges, he took the thick cock into his mouth until it reaches his throat and his gag reflex kicked in. San was moaning his name loudly but he could barely hear it, too lost in his own daze. While he sucked on San’s cock, he squeezed some lube out on his own fingers and started to finger himself. He wished there was a third person to fuck him from behind while he was sucking San’s cock, or at least a dildo. Threesome had always been one of his fantasies and let’s just say some of them involved his members. Wooyoung got horny when he was stressed. Jerking himself off wasn’t always enough, he craved for penetration, for actual intercourse. He was a needy boy who needed constant attention. 

“Baby come up” he heard San call him. He liked the nickname, it made him feel precious. He moaned around San’s cock before leaving it and climbing back up San’s lap. Their cocks were touching, rubbing against each other at their every move. Wooyoung looked down at their lengths, San was bigger than him but not by much more.   
Wooyoung actually had more experience as a top, he usually enjoyed fucking more than getting fucked. He definitely wanted to jump San the next time they would do this. But tonight was a needy night and Wooyoung needed to be filled up. He couldn’t wait anymore. 

He kissed San, rolling their tongues together and biting his lower lip. Meanwhile, he grabbed San’s cock and directed it to his entrance, ready to sit on it and take the stretch. When he was about to sit, San stopped him, suddenly gazing at him with a worried look.   
“Wooyoung, I’m not sure this is ok for our first time... Actually I wanted it to be special and-“   
“Shut up San”  
“But Wooyoung I’m serious-“  
“What, you’re going to complain when I’m about to take your cock?”  
“No I just don’t want you to be doing this because you feel that you need to, I don’t mind taking our time to-“  
“Shut up already” Wooyoung whined “I NEED you in me right now baby or I think I’m gonna go crazy. So please you just have to sit here and let me do what I want.” 

San nodded, flustered by the words. He liked that Wooyoung was so vocal and just said whatever he wanted to say. He decided to just go along and enjoy this. He took a good look at the boy straddling him, fully naked while he was dressed. He could tell Wooyoung wouldn’t take long before cumming. He held the boy’s thighs around him and extended his arms until his hands reached Wooyoung’s ass. His cock was touching the entrance, all Wooyoung had to do was to sit down on it. San grabbed his ass cheeks and stretched them out in an attempt to help the process. Wooyoung’s hole was dripping with lube onto his cock. He looked up at his face and saw the desperation in Wooyoung’s eyes. 

Wooyoung slowly sat down, taking San’s cock all the way. The stretch was very painful but he loved every single second of it. The fact that it was San inside him made him feel even hotter. Wooyoung was about to lose his mind. He hid his head in San’s neck until the pain was easier to take. He was panting so loudly it was obscene. The seat was wet from the lube dripping down San’s balls, the whole situation was so wrong and forbidden. Wooyoung loved it. He grabbed San’s hand and brought it to his own cock, asking him to hold the base to stop him from cumming too soon. San complied, eyes completely lost, not knowing where to look. Wooyoung looked unreal and so beautiful. His walls felt incredibly tight around his cock, it felt like heaven.

After a while, Wooyoung started moving his hips up and down. It was slow and shallow at first but it quickly became fast. He was trying to find the spot he knew would make him lose his mind. 

He fucked himself deeper until it finally hit his sweet spot. Moaning, Wooyoung accelerated the rhythm. It was messy, wet and loud. Both of them were sweaty and close to releasing. Wooyoung moved his eyes to San’s. He loved the look in his eyes so much. San was looking at him with so much adoration, as if he was the only man in the World. He brought him closer so they could kiss. In this position, Wooyoung couldn’t move his hips as well so San took relay. He held Wooyoung’s waist down firmly and started thrusting into him. Wooyoung moaned his name loudly into his mouth. His moans were muffled, he couldn’t think or focus on anything else. The feeling was so intense that Wooyoung was seeing stars. 

“Ah~ San please I need-“ he started begging.  
“What is it baby” San replied, focused on thrusting into Wooyoung’s prostate as much as possible.  
“I wanna cum please San~”

He knew he didn’t need to ask for permission, but Wooyoung was kinky and San wasn’t surprised. 

“Your cock makes me feel so so fucking good” Wooyoung continued “I can cum just from this feeling if you let me”   
That was hot. Curious, San let go of Wooyoung’s cock which was now fully wet from pre-cum. A few seconds later, Wooyoung came untouched. He moaned even louder and enjoyed getting fucked through his orgasm. It was one of his favourite feelings. San followed a few minutes later, he pulled out of Wooyoung’s ass and came against his ass cheeks. Both of them were panting heavily, feeling satisfied and tired.

“Why didn’t you cum inside?” Wooyoung pouted.  
“We didn’t even use a condom, I didn’t want to go that far”  
“Next time I’m gonna fuck you and cum deep inside you, are you ok with that San?” 

The latter blushed and nodded at the thought of their next adventure. He held Wooyoung close, letting the younger rest against his chest. “I feel so much better” Wooyoung admitted “I’ve been so stressed, didn’t know how much I needed this”. San let out a small laugh “You did catch me off guard, I never expected you’d return my kiss...”   
Wooyoung moved up to look at San “You really thought I’d push you away?” He whined “I mean I thought we both knew we were kind of into each other”. San laughed again, happy and... in love. He wouldn’t tell Wooyoung yet. He wouldn’t tell him that his feelings were much more than that. 

“Should we sleep here?” Wooyoung asked, looking around the van.  
“You crazy, we so need to shower”  
“But~ I want to sleep next to you...”   
“Oh god Wooyoung. Of course I’m not leaving your side tonight. Having you so close is like a dream come true...”

Wooyoung smirked, satisfied with the answer. He knew he was irresistible and finally someone was proving it to him! He felt his confidence come back to him.   
“I’m hungry” there was no need to keep dieting now. His biggest sexiness competitor couldn’t even resist him, life was good.  
“I’ll cook you something after we shower?” San offered. “Yesss thank you Sannie” Wooyoung gave him a small kiss. They both giggled, happy to be together and still lost in the excitement of their sexual adventure.


End file.
